It all started with a sub
by Silver Dollars
Summary: It was a trip ill I never forget, I just wanted a sandwich but got more than I bargained for. (Thank Dubstep gamer for this summary) This is a YAOI story as in GAY don't like don't read this is a paring LAVAL X SIR FANGAR
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys its me Silver Dollars in making a one shot. Also please read and review to Alicorn Rarity's story Longtooth's situation its one of the best! This story is for one of my favorite reviewers tyrese its between Sir Fangar and Laval (I love Laval paring's Laval x Everyone... well almost everyone) anyway on to the story and this takes place in a different world (sorry if you don't like. I have always wanted to try this) Laval is in high school and is a junior Lagravas is the principal, Worriz is a Senior, Sir Fangar works a cold subs place so lets get back to the story! Huggs and Kisses :D but I'm leaving the sir out on and they are still animals I LOVE FURRY!  
Disclaimer: I don't own the legends of Chima  
*sigh, I'm sooo hungry this is so not fair I'm starving* Laval thought to himself. He could only look on in boredom and watching the Teacher, Mr. Longtooth ramble on about the history of Chima so on and so forth.  
"hey Eris" Laval whispered. The eagle didn't turn around. She was too caught up in her doodles giggling to herself. Laval sighed in frustration he looked around trying to see if anyone else he knew was in this class. He thought he saw Worriz's eyes shift back to the teacher when Laval looked at him. That thought made Laval wonder. Now that he thought about it he did have almost all classes with the older wolf. The Mr. Longtooth ended the lesson early by 20 min so he let it become a free period. Laval got up and asked Mr. Longtooth if he could leave the room.  
"Sure Laval. You need a pass?" Mr. Longtooth asked.  
"No sir I just need to get something." Laval said and walked out the door. As soon as the door closed he ran he ran out of the school and to his car he had to move quickly he didn't have much time. He put and orb of CHI and the engine came to life, Laval drove out of the parking lot and drove until he found a food place that stood out. He looked at the sign Cold subs and delicious choices.  
"Hmm this place is close." Laval said to himself and drove into the parking lot, parked his car and went inside. As Laval stepped into the store he saw it was filled with people eating and talking. He walked up to the counter and rang the bell.  
"Just a minute!" a deep voice said back  
"Umm sorry sir I don't have a minute." Laval said back.  
"ok, ok I know your type nice but always on a rush." the voice said back. There was sounds coming from the back round and the figure appeared. Laval was surprised when he saw the man his was buff and had strong thick arms, his shirt was large but looked medium on his chest you could clearly see his chiseled chest his pecs were firm and average body builder size, his eyes were a beautiful ice blue (you know what the rest looks like) Laval felt his mouth go dry this guy was rugged and handsome.  
"Ok kid what would you like?" The saber tooth tiger said putting on his plastic disposable gloves.  
"umm I would like the ham and cheese sub with red wine vinegar please." Laval said trying to look anywhere than the sexy saber tooth tiger.  
"ok kid." was all the saber tooth tiger said and got Laval's sub ready for him.  
"That's a dollar and forty cents." He said.  
"Thank you." Laval said and tried not to blush when his fingers brushed agenst the saber tooth tigers. Laval was about to leave when he turned around but the saber tooth tiger was busy.  
Laval walked out. He sat in his car for a bit and tried to calm down his beating heart. He started his car and drove back to school the bell rang signaling lunch. Laval went to the lunch room while everyone got the lunch room slop he had a delicious sub made by Fangar. Laval momentarily blushed as he remembered the extremely hot saber tooth tiger. Laval was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Cragger and Eris sit with him.  
"Hey Laval were did you get that delicious looking sub?" Cragger asked looking at his disgusting soggy fries and stale pizza.  
"And were did you go after history?" Asked Eris  
"I went to pick this up from the sub shop right by the school." Laval replied.  
"That place?" Cragger asked  
"Well lets go after school then." said Eris  
LATER THAT DAY  
The last bell rang and everyone ran out getting ready for their after school activities. Laval, Eris, and Cragger all got into Laval's car and went down to Cold subs and delicious choices. As they walked in Laval saw Fangar and blushed. Eris and Cragger kept walking and went to the counter to order there subs. Fangar looked over to Laval and smirked .  
"You must really like subs kid." the saber tooth tiger said looking at Laval with those ice blue eyes.  
"Hi sir" Eris said leaning on the counter. Cragger pulled her off the counter.  
"Cragger why did you do that? I was trying to hit on this handsome man" Eris said batting her eyes at him.  
"I did it because we came here to eat not to hit on boys." Cragger said  
The saber tooth tiger looked at her and smiled what cab I get you today?" he said. Laval was in turmoil he was was hurt because the saber tooth lion wasn't like that to him when he visited first and kinda angry that Eris was hitting on the guy she just met. But anyway he walked over to the counter and ordered his new favorite sub ham and cheese with red whine vinegar, Eris got the pulled pork sub, and cragger got the veggie lovers sub the three went to a table and started eating. Laval listened to Eris ramble on about school about how smart she is, she was talking loud purposely making so that the hard working saber tooth tiger could hear every word. Cragger just shook his head.  
"Eris sorry but can you please be quiet were here to eat not to hit on the hot guy that works here." Laval said  
"I find know that I was that hot" the saber tooth tiger said  
"I don't know your name mister" Eris said.  
"The names Fangar" he replied  
"Well my name is Eris." Eris replied back  
"What's your name" Fangar asked ignoring Eris  
"I'm Laval" Laval replied Fangar smiled.  
"Laval that's a cool name." Fangar said  
"What about me?" Questioned Eris pouting  
"Eris just face it he's just not that into you." Cragger said after swallowing a bite of his sandwich.  
"You don't know maybe he is." Eris said back. After everyone was finished with their subs Laval went up to the counter and left a tip for Fangar.  
"Here you go and sorry about Eris she is just well you know she's out there." Laval said while giving Fangar the tip.  
"Its ok I'm used to getting hot on by girls." Fangar replied. Laval cringed on the inside she Fangar said that.  
*He gets hit on alot. I don't have a chance, wait what am I thinking I don't like guys!* Laval thought  
"That's nice." Laval smiled and walked away.  
"See you around kid-I mean Laval." Fangar said seeing Laval walk out of the store.  
Fangar looked out the window and watched Laval get into his car with his friends and drive away.  
*I wonder if Laval is gay, I hope so because he's hot. The way he looks when he is all flustered is cute* Fangar thought to himself.  
He sighed and continued with his job.  
Laval got back home at 5:30 he opened the door and stepped inside he closed the door and walked into the living room. He sat on the couch and reflected on his day that man, Fangar really tested his sexuality he was confused was he really gay? He didn't know he was straight he had to be right? Laval sighed and decided sleeping on it would be the best choice. He walked up the stairs and to his room and crashed on the bed he fell asleep instantly.  
Laval woke up with a groan, he went to sleep with out anything to eat last night he was hungry. Laval decided that he would go get breakfast and lunch from the sub shop.  
*sigh I guess im going to go to the sub shop. I hope Fangar is there. Wait what am I thinking!* Laval was deep in thought now was he really gay? Laval just shook his head he just needed to go and get something to eat. Soon Laval stepped out of his room dressed and ready to go  
"Hey son." Lagravas said as he walked out of his room fully dressed.  
"Good morning dad." Laval said as he walked down the stairs.  
"I'm leaving early so see you at school dad." Laval said rushing out the door. Laval was already in the road when he got a call from Cragger. Laval pulled over to the side and picked up the phone.  
"Dude were are you me and Eris are here to pick you up and go to the sub place Eris wants to see the worker." Cragger replied  
"I'm heading to school already so you can go on ahead of me." Laval replied and hung up and kept driving. He drove up to the Sub shop and walked in there was barely anyone inside Laval walked over and rang the bell.  
"Ok ok I will be out in a moment." Fangar yelled out.  
"Sorry Fangar I don't have a moment." Laval said back  
"You want the usual?" Fangar asked walking out with his disposable plastic gloves.  
"Yea" Laval said and smiled. While Fangar was getting Laval's sub he started a small conversation.  
"So Laval do you go to the high school near here?" Fangar asked  
"Yea. Umm do you work out alot?" Laval asked  
"Yea. So what grade are you in?" Fangar asked  
"I'm a Junior. How old are you?" Laval asked felling a bit braver  
"I'm 23. How old are you?" Fangar asked while wrapping the sub up.  
"I'm 17." Laval replied.  
*hmm should I get two subs now? Or should I get one now and then come back for lunch.* Laval thought about his choices and decided to come back later. Laval payed for the sub and started to walk out but was stopped by Fangar calling his name.  
"Laval! Umm I was wondering well would you-" Fangar was trying to say something and Laval knew what it was, Laval was kinda excited he really wanted to at least try before saying he wasn't gay he would give it a shot.  
"Would you-" But Fangar was interrupted buy the door opening and seeing Laval's friends walk in.  
"Hey I thought you were at school." Cragger said  
"Well I got hungry and wanted a sub and im getting one." Laval said  
"What did you want to say Fangar?" Laval asked wanting Fangar to continue and finish what he was saying.  
"Naw your really busy its nothing" Fangar replied smiling  
"Ok then see you later" Laval said feeling let down. He walked past Cragger and Eris to his car and drove to school.  
"What was that about?" Eris asked  
"I don't know but lets get a sub." Cragger said and walked over to the counter.  
"Hello Fangar I would like a veggie sub and Eris would like-" Cragger was interrupted by Eris who finished his sentence.  
"I would like what ever you recommend Fangar." Eris said while seductively leaning over the counter top. Fangar smiled and told her that his choice would be the LTT Lettuce, tomato, and turkey. Fangar got to work and made Laval's friends there subs.  
"Thank you sooo much Fangar" Eris said.  
"Thanks" Cragger said. They layed and left, but Eris waved bye and blew a kiss to Fangar. After Fangar was sure that they were gone he sighed to himself.  
"Sigh really you couldn't ask him out it was just 6 easy words (do you want to go out)" Fangar just decided he would try again and hopefully Laval would say yes. Fangar smiled at his little fantasy and quickly got back to work.  
MEANWHILE  
Laval was in history class with Mr. Longtooth again and were learning about the impact of there energy source CHI comes from and all that important stuff. But Laval couldn't focus all he could think about Fangar, how handsome he was.  
*I guess im gay because I keep thinking about how hot guys are. But im still not too sure." Laval thought to himself not paying attention to the lesson. He was too busy thinking that he didn't hear the teacher call to him.  
"Laval?" Mr. Longtooth asked  
"Huh?" Laval snapped out of his train of thought.  
"The bell rang for lunch aren't you hungry?" Mr. Longtooth asked  
"Oh thank you sir." Laval said and ran out of the class room and out to his car. Laval was at the sub place in minutes. Laval opened the door to see Eris hitting on Fangar.  
"So Fangar you want to go out sometime?" Eris asked  
"Sorry but im busy with work maybe later." Fangar said, Fangar looked over to the door when he saw Laval he smiled. Laval felt his heart race and was pretty sure he was blushing. Laval cleared his thought and took a deep breath and walked over to the counter and ordered the usual.  
"So Laval I" Fangar took a deep breath  
"If you would like to go out with me tonight?" Fangar asked. Eris looked dumbstruck she looked at Laval waiting for his answer.  
"Sure" Laval said totally ignoring Eris's look of anger, she stomped over to the table were Cragger was eating and unwrapped her sub and started eating.  
"So its a date" Fangar said.  
"Yes its a date" Laval smiled.  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
Laval had an amazing time they went to the movies, then went to a restaurant, after they hung out at the library to read to each other then they went to Fangar's place and watched another movie. After that they were cuddling on the couch in silence, Laval laying his head on Fangar's broad chest listening to his heart beat while sitting on his lap. Fangar had his arms wrapped around Laval holding him close.  
"Fangar I know that this is our first date and stuff but the love I fell for you so strong, I have never felt this way before." Laval started  
"What are you saying Laval?" asked Fangar  
"I want to-to go all the way." Laval blushed.  
"You look so cute when you blush." Fangar said he leaned down and kissed Laval. Laval was stunned this was his first kiss. He gasped as he felt Fangar nip at his bottom lip and groaned as he felt Fangar's tongue touch his. Fangar was excited he was kissing Laval, he loved every thing about the lion and was finding more and more things to like about him. Like how cute Laval is when he blushes, how Laval loves to cuddle, and Laval's fire red mane. They went from kissing to full blown make out session Laval being ravished by Fangar. Fangar pulled away and looked at Laval, just two minutes of making out and Laval was already panting and had a aching hard on Fangar just looked at Laval and saw the most beautiful being ever.  
"W-wh-why di-did yo-y-you st-op" Laval whined  
"Oh im going to do something so much better." Fangar said smiling.  
"R-reall-really?" Laval panted. Fangar leaned down and gave Laval a peck on the lips. Then Fangar hooked his thumbs under Laval's pants and slowly pulled them down and discarded them. Then got rid of Laval's shirt and tee shirt. Now Laval was in nothing but his boxers which was holding back his rock hard boner. Fangar looked at Laval now his slim muscular body being revealed. Fangar took off Laval's boxers and freed Laval's hard dick. Laval sighed in contentment as he was finally free of that horrible piece of fabric. He gasped as he felt Fangar hold his dick in his hands, only one word was uttered to Laval.  
"Watch" was all that Fangar said to Laval before taking Laval's dick into his mouth. Laval gasped and shivered as he felt Fangar's tongue run up and down his hard shaft, then moaned as he felt Fangar's tongue swirl around the head of his dick, the suction of Fangar's mouth the teasing tongue was all to much and the tight wet heat sent Laval over the edge. He came the white creamy substance shot out of Laval hard dick and into Fangar's mouth. Fangar was a little surprised but easily swallowed all the cum that Laval had shot. Fangar released Laval from his mouth and replaced it with two fingers and let them soak in his saliva. Fangar pulled his fingers out. Laval felt amazing he was just relaxing, basking in the after glow of his orgasm. He felt something circle his entrance but payed no mind to it but it did feel wet, he gasped as the wet thing entered him.  
Fangar was stretching Laval with two of his fingers when he thought that Laval was ready mostly because Laval was moaning when Fangar kept hitting his sweet spot, after Fangar got rid of all his cloths as quickly as he could. Fangar picked up a bottle of lube and poured a generous amount on his dick and on Laval's hole. Fangar lined his dick up with Laval's hole and slowly pushed in Fangar watched as Laval's hole stretched to accommodate his huge dick he heard Laval moan as he could feel Fangar's dick enter him. Fangar clenched his teeth because he felt Laval clamp down on his dick.  
"Oh shit Laval your tight as fuck." Fangar said  
"Fangar o-oh shi-t i-m s-oo f-ull." Laval panted.  
Fangar started moving pushing in and out of Laval. Everytime Fangar reentered Laval Fangar would hit Laval's sweet spot and grind his hips so his dick would rub agenst Laval's sweet spot before pulling out. Laval couldn't take much more and came quickly his white seed flying in the air before falling all over Laval. Fangar felt Laval clamp down harder and trusted some more and came. Laval groaned as he felt Fangar's hot semen flood into his abused hole. Fangar pulled out and saw his cum start to leak out of Laval's freshly fucked hole. Laval felt the cum starting to leave his body and he felt Fangar pick him up and carry him to the bed room they got under the covers Laval rested his head on a pillow and cuddled with Fangar, Fangar wrapped his arms around Laval and they both drifted off to sleep.  
"Laval I love you so much" Fangar whispered  
"I love you too Fangar" Laval said and snuggled closer to Fangar.  
AN: hey guys I wanted this to come out first before the new chapter of the sequel to Chima Love I need to start working on that... But any way you absolutely need to read Alicorn Rarity's Longtooth's situation its one of the best stories I have ever read. Huggs and Kisses :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, I decided to make another chapter of It started with a sub. This one is for Leafeontheforestknight. If your wondering about the Heart of purity I will work on that, but sense I haven't been writing in 2 months I have been more than a little rusty. Oh and for the person that wanted Scroge and the other two I will get on that just let me get back into the zone and I will have it out for you. And for the person that's wants a Fangar x Fluminox I will start writing that too. Anyway now that that's out of the way we can get on to the story.

DISCLAMER I do not own THE LEGENDS OF CHIMA.

Laval woke up with someone spooning him. He saw strong arms holding him close to a strong torso. He felt legs tangled with his, and felt hot breath on the edge back of his neak. Laval was confused but only for a second as all the emails memories from last night came back into focus. He blushed hard when he felt some of Fangar's cum swish inside of him. He could feel Fangar's huge morning wood inside of him keping the cum inside.

Laval tried to get up and out of the bed, but when he moved Fangar's cock hit something and left Laval breathless. So Laval just decided to lay there in Fangar's imbrace and wait. But that was only for like 5 min. Because Laval now was impatient and wanted to eat, so Laval tried to wake him up by calling his name. That didn't work so Laval decided to once again tried to get Fangar awake by clenching himself around Fangar's dick. But that back fired and only made Laval shiver because he was moving all the cum around inside himself, and got him a boner too.

Laval huffed in fustration, but soon got himself a great idea. He pushed agent Fangar. Laval ignoring the moan that he released. And now both were on their backs Fangar's back on the bed and Laval's on Fangar's chest. Laval got up and shivered Fangar's dick was going deeper in this position. Laval then turned himself around so that he was facing Fangar. Laval was amazed that he could sleep through this. Laval put both of his hands on Fangar's abs and started lifting himself up off of Fangar's cock. When he felt that only the head of Fangar's cock was in him, Laval slammed himself down. Moaning in complete bliss as he felt Fangar's shaft fill him in such a rush along with the feeling of Fangar's cum moving up, down, and all around inside of him. Laval did this for about four more times before he was suddenly flipped. And now his back was on the bed and Fangar was above him. Fangar's hands were on his hips and was thrusting into Laval.

"Laval! Your so tight and full of my cum, man I'm having sloppy seconds with myself. I filled you up so much! Bet you can feel it my dick pushing more and more of my cum further inside you." Fangar said smirking

"Yes! I can feel it a can feel everything! I can feel how all the cum just keeps moving around your thrusthing cock. I can feel how big you are thrusting into me making me yours!" Laval moaned out. Laval was so close if Fangar kept hitting that spot inside of him he was-

Laval groaned as he came his cock pulsing and shooting out his cum, Laval's cum splattered all over himself, on his chest, his belly, and some on his face. Fangar followed after, it was the sight of his breathtakingly beautiful Laval covered hint his own cum, and how amazingly Laval clenched around him while he came. Fangar filled Laval up with more of his semen.

After some shower sex, and some kitchen sex Laval and Fangar finally got to eat. Then Laval had to go home. He kissed Fangar good bye and started to drive home. While on the way there he was worried about what his father would say about his relationship with some one way older than him. Before he realized it he was already unlocking the door. He was suprised that his dad wasn't there waiting for him. Laval looked at his watch and say it was four in the afternoon. He was about to call out that he was home when he heard talking fom upstairs. Laval carefully walked up the stares and was able to hear more of the conversation.

"I can't believe YOU! Your telling ME to calm down, MY son LAVAL is out there doing who knows what and YOU want ME to calm down!" Lagravis yelled.

"Laval is old enough to take care of himself, there is nothing to worry about he just probably stayed over a friends house just- relax."

Laval was having a hard time possessing this. Why was his dad talking to Mr. Longtooth. Laval opened the door and walked in and saw his dad shirtless resting in between Mr. Longtooth's open legs. Mr. Longtooth was also shirtless and they were making out.

"Dad?" Laval questioned. Lagrivas stops suckling face with Mr. Longtooth and both look at him.

"We have a lot to talk about son." Lagrivas said.

An: I did it and it took FOREVER but I'm Back loves and I will start writing in a timely fashion (hopefully) but I hope it too your liking Leafeon! I will write another chap soon ok. Huggs and Kisses :) sorry it's so short :(


End file.
